


All That's Mine is Yours

by unremarkablegirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair Brushing, Multi, Slice of Life, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tenderness, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl
Summary: With a brush of his fingers across Yennefer’s shoulder and a nudge against Jaskier’s, Geralt split from the two, heading towards the stables with Roach. Both nodded back. Neither noticed that their steps had synced as they made their way towards the town’s tavern and inn.Once inside, Jaskier brushed his fingers against the back of Yennefer’s hand before moving forward, looking for space to perform as he slid his lute from where it was slung over his shoulder. He didn’t bother looking back. It was just as well, Yennefer wouldn’t have wanted him to see the fond smile she sent his way.She turned, heading towards the back of the tavern, looking for a table in the shadows, Geralt would appreciate the low lighting and sightlines that a corner table offered. She didn’t go up to the bar, knowing that they would send someone her way.**Written for The Writing Corner Bingo Event #1, prompt: casual intimacy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	All That's Mine is Yours

Geralt and Jaskier had been on the road for close to two weeks when Yennefer portaled into their camp just as the sun was setting. She had a habit of that, portalling in and out of their lives at her convenience. But everytime, she slotted back in, smooth and simple and warm. 

“What, no _hello_ for your favourite sorceress?”

Jaskier, from where he had been rolling out the bed rolls, let out a snort, “Just because you’re the only sorceress I know, that does not entitle you to the title of _favourite_. Honestly, learn some manners! And patience!” 

“I’m offering to portal you all into town and split the cost of board.”

That caused Geralt to look up in interest from where he was tending to Roach as Jaskier spluttered through some pleasantries and exclamations. Not once did an apology pass his lips. “Well, would you look at that, you’re a strong contender for the spot of favourite now, dear sorceress.”

Settling onto a log, Yennefer shot him a smirk as she set her hands on top of her crossed knees, a sign that she would not help with cleaning up what they had already put down. It was of no matter, Jaskier and Geralt reversed their routine, the smoothness of their actions born only from years of companionship and time on the road. 

The camp was silent as Jaskier repacked the bedrolls and Geralt took to preparing Roach, rubbing some calming herbs under her nose and retying their packs. The silence was comfortable, neither awkward nor forbearing. It settled among them without weight, light and airy. 

They were silent still, when the two men turned to Yennefer, ready and waiting. She stood, simple and straightforward, no show, no flourishes, no witty remarks as she drew a breath and readied the portal. She held it open with no effort, stepping aside to let the others through with a single nod. They were silent still. It was comfortable still, even as they crossed through the portal and walked through the walls of the town.

With a brush of his fingers across Yennefer’s shoulder and a nudge against Jaskier’s, Geralt split from the two, heading towards the stables with Roach. Both nodded back. Neither noticed that their steps had synced as they made their way towards the town’s tavern and inn. 

Once inside, Jaskier brushed his fingers against the back of Yennefer’s hand before moving forward, looking for space to perform as he slid his lute from where it was slung over his shoulder. He didn’t bother looking back. It was just as well, Yennefer wouldn’t have wanted him to see the fond smile she sent his way.

She turned, heading towards the back of the tavern, looking for a table in the shadows, Geralt would appreciate the low lighting and sightlines that a corner table offered. She didn’t go up to the bar, knowing that they would send someone her way. 

That was how Geralt found her, sitting in the corner, ale and stew in front of her as her eyes traced Jaskier’s circuit around the room. He dropped their bags at her feet with a grunt, before sliding into his seat, already reaching for the stew. Under the table, her fingers twitched, heating up the meal. Two tables over, a man grimaced as his next spoonful turned dreadfully cold. 

Together, they watched Jaskier flit from table to table, enticing the patrons into offering requests and singing along. Knowingly, he stayed within the front half of the bar, never straying close to them but occasionally throwing lyrics and winks their way. Whenever this happened, his smile turned just that little bit more genuine, his movements just a little bit smoother, and his eyes glittering just that much more. Yennefer didn’t bother suppressing her smile whenever this happened, even as Geralt covered his by drinking from his cup. This continued on until Geralt lifted his mug, the third and last of the night, now empty. Jaskier responded with a nod and finished his song with a flourish. 

Some minutes later, he sat across from the two, tips in his pouch and ale set before him alongside his own soup. Yennefer left him with Geralt, going up to the bar and getting a room for the three of them, glaring at the innkeeper before he could comment or offer another room. 

With that taken care of, she went back to their table, settling next to Geralt and striking up an idle conversation with Jaskier. The topic was inconsequential, about some duchess or another, the point was that their voices were soft and it allowed Jaskier to unwind. It also allowed Geralt to relax into the sounds of their voices, their cadences washing over him as he listened to them converse.

That was how it stayed until Jaskier finished his stew, and then they were on their way to their room. Yennefer had not told them she only got the one, but neither were surprised when she only opened the door to a single room, a large bed taking up the space. 

From the moment the door closed behind Geralt, the calmness of the past hours faded away in the mess of their nightly routines. The small room buzzed with energy and movement as Geralt took to dumping the bags at his feet while Yennefer tended to the fire and Jaskier unlaced his chemise with his lute still on his back, and promptly got entangled. The room filled with his curses and Yennefer’s laughter as she helped him out with a teasing smirk. She handed his lute off to Geralt who took it with the same gentle reverence as he always did. It was comfortable still. 

It only devolved from there. Geralt was pushed onto the bed by Jaskier, grunting as he was moved but settling as Yennefer sat behind him, undoing the braid that Jaskier had done the previous evening. And then Jaskier was reaching into Yennefer’s bags and handing her a fine toothed comb alongside a coarser one from his own so that she could tend to Geralt’s hair.

As she settled into the rhythm of gently detangling Geralt’s hair, Jaskier took to unpacking their bags and laying out items on the vanity alongside sleepwear and taking the liberty to organize Geralt’s satchel. Geralt watched this all with hooded eyes, relaxed by the rhythmic feeling of the brush passing through his hair. 

It was as Jaskier was putting the last of his own creams on the vanity that he was struck by the look of concentration on Yennefer’s face: the slight furrow of her brow and moue of her lip as she worked to gently detangle the white rats’ nest in front of her. He was enamoured. He didn’t say so, instead letting out a pleased sigh before settling behind her on the large bed. 

His touch was featherlight as he brushed callous fingers over the nape of her neck and draped her hair over one shoulder. While there, he brushed a kiss over the slope of her exposed neck before setting to undoing her corset. His knuckles skipped over exposed vertebrae as the ties came undone and he began the process of disarming the sorceress. Just as Geralt had his swords and Signs and Jaskier had his words and lute, Yennefer had her body and her clothes, each prepared to fight in their own ways. Each laying down arms for the night. 

He finished untying her corset at the same time that she tied off Geralt’s hair into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Mirroring Jaskier, she dropped a kiss to the side of his neck, letting out a pleased hum when she felt how relaxed the Witcher had become. 

She squeezed Geralt’s shoulder before taking Jaskier’s hand as she slipped from the bed before turning and shoving Jaskier into a seated position, just as he had done to Geralt. With a twinkle in her eyes, she kneeled before him, taking his foot in hand and began removing his boots. 

Geralt had shifted to sit at Jaskier’s side and had taken one of his hands between his own and began the gentle work of kneading the muscles and stretching out his fingers after a night of playing.

They both switched to take the other appendage at the same time, their movements unconsciously synced as they took care of their bard. When Geralt was done, he dropped a kiss to Jaskier’s wrist before Jaskier twisted his hands to be able to begin undoing Geralt’s armour. They had yet to speak since entering the room. It was comfortable still. 

While Jaskier made quick work of Geralt’s armour, Yennefer dropped her skirts and changed into her nightgown. With a roll of her shoulders, she settled at the vanity to take off her rouge and colouring for the night. She didn’t complain when Jaskier’s hand reached over her shoulder, looking for his own creams. 

She almost complained when her seat was pulled back. She didn’t, though, not as Geralt kneeled before her, just as she had done to Jaskier. He slipped the cloth from her hand and began the slow process of wiping away the colouring on her eyes, one at a time. It was only when both eyes blinked back at him, no longer framed by startling blue but arresting all the same, that he leaned forward to brush a kiss across each eyelid. Yennefer had to suppress her smile as he moved to wipe away the rouge on her lips but let herself smile into the kiss that he left there when he was done. 

Yennefer was the first to pull away, eyes seeking out the bard where he lay on the bed, covers turned down, excess pillows removed, and watching them with a wondering softness in his eyes. He didn’t speak, not even as he patted the bed on either side of himself in clear invitation. 

Neither Yennefer nor Geralt hid their fond grins as they joined Jaskier on the bed. Both pressed a kiss to his temple as they settled beside him and Yennefer waved her hand to extinguish the candles. 

They entangled in the centre with Yennefer clinging to Jaskier’s back and Jaskier’s head resting beneath Geralt’s chin. Geralt’s arm bundled them both to him, his hand resting on Yennefer’s waist. It was silent still and in that silence they revelled in their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://unremarkablegirl.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> I took this prompt as just trust and comfort and silent love with no pressure 
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!


End file.
